Regresaré
by RBAlways423
Summary: 8x02 Inspirada en una escena. Digamos que quedé un poco contrariada con los últimos episodios y me faltó algo, cuando estas a punto de perder a lo que mas te importa en la vida tienes que hacer algo. Denle una oportunidad.


8x02 After Beer Pon Scene

Tomaste una decisión, una decisión estúpida pero ya está decidido y ahora se trata de seguir adelante. Cabe señalar que te encuentras muy jodida, renunciar a Rick es renunciar a ti misma y al único modo que tienes de ser feliz. Él te importa demasiado, abandonarle nada tiene que ver con tus prioridades tu única misión es mantenerle con vida, mantenerle alejado del problema que supones. Ha pasado una semana y ya le extrañas como si de un siglo se tratase, recuerdas muy bien el infierno de su desaparición, como fueron de duras esas noches sin su abrazo y como la misma agonía se está repitiendo constantemente. Tener que esconderle estas cosas no está resultando un paseo, te aterra la idea de perderle, qué pasa si vuelve a convertirse en el idiota mujeriego que era, ese siempre viene a ser su modo de escape y tú le matarías si le ves con otra, le matarías a los dos. Creíste que te guardaría rencor por lo que estás haciendo, que de ninguna manera te seguiría, olvidaste que él nunca se da por vencido, que estuvo cuatro años esperándote y soportó todas tus gilipolleces como un verdadero titán.

Sabes perfectamente que le estás haciendo daño, que mientras no le digas lo que está sucediendo va creerse culpable y no va a parar hasta descubrir lo que te traes entre manos. Es obvio que quiere hacértelo más difícil con su acoso, con su terquedad, siguiéndote y demostrándote que le necesitas más de lo que crees. Como si no lo supieras, como si esa no fuese tu realidad desde que puso un pie en tu camino, lo único que te importa es verle feliz. No es preciso que vuelva a conquistarte, si sabes lo que es amar sin condiciones es gracias a él, vas amarlo siempre y no te cansarás de repetírselo, así quizás con un poco de suerte cuando todo esto se termine pueda perdonarte.

Odias que pase de ti olímpicamente, que le digas una cosa y haga justamente lo contrario, nunca nadie te había desesperado de esa manera. Una de sus "supuestas" nuevas alumnas no se corta en tirarle los tejos, aún sabiendo que evidentemente está pasado de copas ,como se puede ser tan zorra, todo el mundo sabe que es casado, que es tu marido, que no puede ser de nadie más. Y encima esta buena, tienes que parar esto pero ya, tiene que irse a casa y dormir la mona antes de que cometa un error y tengas que usar tu pistola.

-Rick no me has oído allá dentro, vete a casa "ahora"- no quieres sonar como una esposa celosa pero es exactamente como suenas

-No me des órdenes Beckett, me has dejado tirado- has sido testigo de mucha de sus juergas pero esta tiene un sabor diferente el sabor de una desilusión que no se esperaba a estas alturas y tiene razón

-Esto que estás haciendo no va a cambiar nada- necesitas que esa Barbie se aleje de él y no es muy difícil porque al ver tu pistola desparece al instante, no te temblaría el pulso para defender tu amor por él y eso es lo que dice tu mirada colérica

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- se levanta como un rayo para enfrentarte de cerca y te tiemblan las piernas de inmediato, tienes valor para cocerte una herida tu solita, pero te falta coraje para decirle a tu marido que no quieres perderle- Dime Kate que hago para que confíes en mi parece que no he hecho suficiente todos estos años parece que he sido una puta macota para ti-esto es mucho mas difícil de lo que creías

-Vamos te llevo, estas fatal- le tomas de la camisa sin tener la fuerza de mirarle a la cara

-Estoy esperando Alexis- a él le encanta que ejerzas tu autoridad sobre todo en la cama- Me estoy cansando Kate-te hace sentir como que solo le usas y no es así

-Voy a volver créeme, voy a ganar esta batalla por los dos. Te amo y lo quiero todo contigo cariño pero tienes que confiar en mi- odias verle tan vulnerable

-Te estas olvidando de algo, juntos somos mejores, juntos somos mas fuertes, no puedo soportar la idea de que estés por ahí sola y yo no pueda hacer nada para defenderte. Se que no tengo tu fuerza, ni tu puntería, ni tu experiencia pero te juro que daría mi vida por ti mi amor es que no lo entiendes- él esta sufriendo se imagina que estas en peligro y es verdad

-No quiero que me des tu vida, yo quiero que la vivas sin preocupación ya hemos sufrido bastante- no te cabe ninguna duda de que él tomaría una bala por ti y eso te mata

-No me voy a conformar- él es así y no vas a cambiarle ahora

-Por lo menos déjame llevarte a casa- Rick es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida- Llamaré a Lex

-Nuestra casa, es nuestra y es un infierno sin ti- por dios no puedes soportarlo

* * *

Es tu debilidad, si le sigues no podrás hacer justicia vas a detener todo por temor hacerle daño y toda la vida cargarías con esa obsesión porque tu no puedes hacerte la sueca, no puedes engañarte ni callarte las ganas de encontrar la verdad. Siempre te ha producido cierta ternura cuando esta pasado de tragos, su rostro es un poema y es cómico en vez de pesado. Sientes su mano en tu pierna y te estremeces, obviamente esta necesitado, los dos están necesitados desde aquellos tres meses sin sexo se volvió una rutina hacerlo hasta tres veces al día y ya lleváis una semana en blanco. Desabrocha tu pantalón y ya no puedes contener que tu sangre se caliente excitándote como idiota por la anticipación que esto supone

-Castle que estas haciendo- él parece no percatarse que sigues al volante y te esta poniendo muy nerviosa

-Shhhh Solo quiero a mi mujer ahora- como resistirte si lo estas deseando desde que lo viste con esa estúpida pajarita y ese look de profesor ardiente, con un maestro así seguirías estudiando

-Dame tiempo por favor- sus manos ya están sobre tus bragas irremediablemente y para tu pesar no puedes estar mas mojada

-Soy adicto a tu humedad, tu siempre tan empapada y me pides tiempo, joder Kate te juro que no puedo estar lejos de ti pero no puedo ni quiero- lo que esta claro es que no puedes seguir manejando en este estado intentas parar en algún aparcamiento pero estas perdida

-Como puedes hacerme esto- estas vibrando enloquecidamente y gimes desesperada porque uno de sus dedos ya esta clavado en tu interior, él bien que disfruta ponerte en estas situaciones donde prácticamente no eres tu y lo único que te importa es gritar y explotar mientras él hace todo lo que quiere con tu cuerpo

Aceleras pero no consigues asustarle ya son tres de sus dedos los que juegan en tu interior y madre mía esta haciendo maravillas como siempre, sus manos son igual de buenas para satisfacer a una mujer que para escribir novelas de misterio.

-Anda córrete cariño que lo estas deseando- te da tiempo a frenar bruscamente mientras te golpea un fuerte orgasmo, apoyas tu cabeza en el volante, el sudor corriendo por toda tu piel, tu cara puro escarlata y aun chorreando con ganas.

-Suficiente- le miras de forma violenta y cuando el piensas que le vas a pegar recriminando sus decisiones ahora eres tu quien se lanza a bajar sus pantalones, tu cabeza es un puto lio pero Richard Castle es tu marido y tu estas loca por él , de alguna manera o de otra siempre terminas necesitándole.

-Es bueno saber que sigues siendo la mujer que amo- ha logrado lo que quería y tu no vas a reprochárselo

-Hazme el amor de una vez- le exiges colocándote sobre su polla demasiado deliciosa y dura como una roca

Tiene ese poder de callarte de placer y a la vez hacerte murmurar una serie de palabras sin sentido a causa de tanta hechizo. Una vez os los montasteis en su Ferrari pero nunca en tu auto y a pesar de que es un poco mas incomodo tiene su morbo hacérselo allí por primera vez. A este paso no vais a dejar ningún espacio virgen. No esta siendo delicado, y en ocasiones golpeas tu cabeza en la ventana pero como siga penetrándote con tanta resistencia no piensas reclamarle nada. Es muy difícil desnudarse en un espacio tan pequeño pero él hace todo lo posible por quitarte la camisa y el sujetador, pasa la mano por tu ultima herida, ha conseguido sanarse bien pero aun queda la marca y eso lo estremece.

-Mataría al hijo de puta que te hizo esto- él saca ese lado macarra cuando se meten con las personas que quiere y tu eres el amor de su vida

-Shhh Castle, te necesito- bastan esas dos palabras para alborotar mas su deseo, y para que se vuelva loco entrando y saliendo de tu vagina sin muchos miramientos, su tamaño te permite estar al limite en cada embestida y morder su hombro en cada movimiento brusco que consigue que chilles y hasta se te salga una lagrima. Con él todo es sintonía, donde necesitas que te toque, es que te toca sin que tengas que pedírselo. El así sudado es una maravilla, su lengua arrasa en tu cuello y luego se enreda en la tuya con esa técnica tan erótica que no sabes donde demonios aprendió. Subes un poco la música estas al punto de explotar y no quieres que se acerque nadie y os escuche, bonito seria el titular si os pillasen. Pellizca tus pezones adoloridos a propósito y explotas con su pene bien enterrado en tu matriz, él muerde sus labios conteniéndose mientras tus líquidos le bañan tan cálidos como los volcanes. No se detiene y acelera mientras pronuncias su nombre sin terminación porque no has acabado con tu orgasmo y ya te esta naciendo otro, te desquitas con sus cabellos, tirando sin piedad, joder como siga sin detenerse vas a reventar, él no quiere que acabe, no quiere que vuelvas a pedirle tiempo, envuelve tu clítoris con sus dedos y ya no sabes si gemir o llorar. Le muerdes el labio y te empala una ultima vez para correrse con fuerza, la invasión de sus fluidos dura unos minutos y te vuelves loca al sentirlo, siempre has sido muy estricta con lo de usar condón, de hecho esta es la tercera vez que lo hacéis sin protección y vaya que te has gozado la experiencia. Comienzas a sospechar de que se estaba haciendo el borracho y haz caído en su trampa como siempre.

-Te amo Rick, quiero que no lo olvides cuando me odies- lo besas porque todavía no has saciado tanta falta

-Odiarte- sonríe incrédulo- por favor Kate ojala fuese eso una opción, no se como lo voy hacer pero voy ayudarte, quiero que regreses – afirma

-Regresaré...

No tengo pensado seguirla. Que os parece. Reviews


End file.
